Our Landscapes
by Ineffable-words
Summary: "Nuestros paisajes". La oscuridad ya casi consumió a Sasuke por completo, pero antes recurrirá a su ultima opción... Naruto. ¿Lograra salvar a su alma después de poseer aquel tostado cuerpo? ¿o su locura ya es demasiada? SASUNARU-Lemmon un tanto poeticoX


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Our Landscapes**

**(Nuestros paisajes)**

**"El que no valora la vida no se la merece"**

**

* * *

**

_"El paisaje se ve apagado"_

**P**ensó un muchacho de cabello negro que se encontraba sentado en el ventanal de su habitación, sus pálidos pies se balanceaban lentamente a un ritmo que el inconscientemente cometía, o quizás consiente después de todo un Uchiha nunca hace nada sin antes haberlo meditado. La noche se cernía contra la aldea del sonido dándole un aspecto tétrico a aquellas calles desiertas que veían día a día a personas que morían por su propia ignorancia

Miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que la luna ya no poseía aquel brillo que la caracterizaba cuando se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja aunque… ya nada tenía el mismo brillo que antes, todo se sentía tan vacio… tan solo… como nunca antes

Sus ojos negros no despegaron su vista en ningún momento del cielo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún parámetro desconocido, desenfocados, no miraban nada en especial, simplemente estaban vacios…como un muñeco roto

Su mente comenzó a atormentarlo con pensamientos que ya se habían hecho costumbre…

Había veces en las que se odiaba por la decisión que había tomado, quizás no debió de haber abandonado a su aldea y otras veces simplemente deseaba correr y no llegar a ninguna parte, a ningún lugar, porque allí seria el lugar perfecto para encontrar paz.

Su rutina era básicamente la misma, noches enteras sin dormir, días enteros de amargura, deseos de matanza y deseos de añoranza de algo prácticamente inalcanzable para él, ya que la venganza ya era lo único que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera, por sus venas ya ni siquiera corría sangre, ya ni siquiera se podía considerar humano

Después de todo, las advertencias jamás le sirvieron, el solo hacia oídos sordos, porque ¿Para qué le ayudaban? ¿Por qué lo hacían? El jamás les había dado la confianza, jamás los había querido así que porque le retribuían aquello… no lo comprendía, el jamás amo, ¿Por qué lo amaron?

En el pasado fue alguien sumiso y temeroso, un ser indefenso que era querido por alguien especial, por su hermano mayor, pero a pesar de ello, su pequeño cuerpo albergaba uno de los 7 pecados capitales, la envidia… envidiaba a aquella persona que le demostraba su amor y en ocasiones deseaba su muerte y luego se sorprendía a sí mismo por no arrepentirse de su deseo

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una sonrisa que no expresaba felicidad, solo era un gesto vacio, que deformaba su cara transformándola en algo grotesco

La sangre era la protagonista de sus recuerdos, cuerpos, personas, sonrisas sínicas y palabras de consuelo que le ayudaban a creer esa mentira… su padre jamás lo amo así que ¿Por qué su madre trataba de hacerle creer ello? No debía tratar de mentirle, por eso murió, y por eso debió de haberla matado el… pero Itachi ya la mato, porque el sabia que eso haría feliz a su pequeño hermano

Cuando la mansión quedo vacía, cuando ya todos estaban muertos, se lleno de conocimiento, tanto del bueno como del prohibido, ya que su vida solo giraba en un solo ángulo, la incertidumbre de que al día siguiente su vida seguiría como el infierno que era y que comenzaba a amar, pero aquel afecto solo se le podía afirmar a la costumbre de no saber nada más de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Luego de un tiempo supero todas aquellas metas impuestas, que se suponía lo harían hacerse más fuerte, y que al final terminaron siendo solo estupideces, y por ello conoció a personas que creían conocerlo, a una muchacha que le juraba amor eterno cuando ella probablemente ni siquiera conociera el significado del verdadero amor, conoció a un hombre que ya había perdido todo de la peor manera pero que no había cobrado su venganza porque era demasiado cobarde como para afrontar su pasado porque si lo hacia su cordura se perdería en el más profundo de los abismos y que trato de alguna manera de honrar a un niño del cual se sentía culpable de su muerte adopto sus costumbres…patético

Y por su puesto el peor de todos o quizás el mejor, aquel niño, muchacho, hombre, que siempre lograba entrar en el corazón de las personas por saber lo que era la soledad y la tristeza, y que no era tan tonto como todos creían. A veces sin darte cuenta, el rubio entraba en tu alma y te hacía creer que el mundo no era tan malo como parecía, que habían muchas razones para vivir… pero ¿Cómo era posible que un alma como el de el pudiese aun creer eso? ¿Cómo…?

Porque la luz que desprendía el fulgor de su alma fue el único que pudo llegar a Sasuke, el único que pudo, al único lazo que no pudo romper y que muy a su pesar se alegra de ello, porque no lo desea romper, aquel lazo, aquel lazo que fue formado sin su consentimiento es su única salida de aquella oscuridad que le carcome la conciencia, que le mata el alma y lo deja como un hombre sin ruta ni destino, como un pequeño niño que ya no cree en nada…

El, ha sido la única persona a la cual no ha sido capaz de matar, porque su inocencia es tan malditamente pura, porque sus ojos son tan celestes e infantiles que ya… ya Sasuke no se ve capaz de sostenerse en pie cuando lo ve, porque sin llegar a nada lo ama… lo quiere

Y aquello está mal **¡Mal!**

No quiere condenar a aquella alma a su desgracia, no quiere sumirse por completo en la oscuridad, no quiere romper aquel fino hilo que lo une a su poca cordura, ya no quiere, ya no desea… ya ni siquiera sabe quién es

Los ojos negros, se humedecen y lloran por aquel amor perdido porque a pesar que Sasuke dice que ama a Naruto, y que daría su vida por él, sabe que no es del todo cierto, que solo desea el vivir del rubio por su propio egoísmo, ya que nada sería igual si el ya no estuviera

Cada vez es más difícil decirle que no, cada segundo le es más difícil no ir en su búsqueda y tratar de formar una vida, la vida que jamás tuvo a su lado, poseyendo aquel moreno cuerpo, mientras miraba a los ojos a aquella persona que sabe jamás lo olvidara, que a pesar de que muera, vivirá en sus pensamientos, y lo atormentara por no haber estado con él, por no haberlo besado y jamás haberle dicho mi amor.

Por eso esta noche, lo desea a su lado aunque fuese solo una vez… para que luego recuerde que solo fue un sueño, y luego engañarse a su mismo y decirse que los sueños se hacen realidad

El muchacho salto del balcón con un giro impecable, y sin pensar en sus acciones comenzó a correr, corrió aunque tropezó, corrió aunque se hirió los pies, corrió porque sentía que si no lo hacía moriría

Y lo vio… durmiendo en su cama, con aquel gesto de despreocupación que tanto le llamaba la atención, su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se podían ver una marcas debajo de ellos, había llorado, y probablemente había sido la culpa de Sasuke.

Con pasos sigilosos se sentó a su lado y lo miro, guardando en su memoria aquellos rasgos que aun no dejaban de ser infantiles a pesar de los años, con sutileza delineo su cara y con pasión beso sus labios, labios que le supieron a dolor. Sus parpados se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, el rubio desconoció la imagen que se encontraba delante de él, su corazón le gritaba el nombre de aquel hombre pero su mente lo callaba, era demasiado el dolor que aquello le causaría si lo recordaba

-**No sé quién eres, pero tu imagen me es conocida, cada noche veo un rostro muy parecido al tuyo en mis sueños y mi corazón se agita emocionado, siento que te conozco pero te veo distante, tus ojos me causan miedo pero mis pies no corren, tu espada esta manchada de sangre y aquello no me asusta después de todo solo es un sueño-** susurro el rubio a la vez que se incorporaba en su cama y miraba con curiosidad a aquel extraño que se le hacía conocido

-**Tu corazón me olvido, y tu mente también, pero tu cuerpo aun reacciona a mi toque-** cometo el Uchiha mientras besaba aquellos labios lentamente. El rubio no opuso resistencia

-**Tu pasado te atormenta y por eso vienes a mí eso es lo único que se con certeza**- afirmo Naruto

-**Naruto… tu nombre al decirlo me causa la misma sensación que siente un mendigo al comer después de 2 meses sin alimento, o como se siente un enfermo terminal cuando le suministran droga, ambas acciones no cambian absolutamente nada pero calman el dolor durante algunos minutos, eres lo único que me queda y por eso vuelvo a ti…**- confeso el moreno mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho del contrario con actitud vacilante

-**Dices que vuelves a mí, pero te siento ajeno ¿acaso jamás me perteneciste?**- pregunto dudoso el menor, mientras alejaba a aquel intruso de su cuerpo por aquella duda que surgió en el

-**No puedo pertenecer a nadie, lo siento, mi locura no me lo permite**- murmuro el moreno mientras abrazaba aun mas al rubio, evitando que lo alejara

**-El poder también depende del querer, aquello lo aprendí desde pequeño ¿Realmente lo quieres?**

**-Daria mi vida por ello**- aseguro firme, mientras alzaba el rostro y miraba con fijeza aquellos ojos azules

-**Tus palabras me cautivan pero siento que no puedo creerte, aun cuando se que es necesario que escuches el perdón de mis labios- **dictamino con confusión, su mente se encontraba en la peor demencia que había sufrido después de aquello sueños que protagonizaban aquel hombre a su costado

-**Que tus labio hablasen quizás cambiarían algo en mí, pero mi visita de hoy no desea eso**-argumento orgulloso, sin motivo aparente

**-No puedo ser tuyo en cuerpo si es eso lo que deseas, no puedo entregarme si se que después de eso te ansiare y luego nunca nadie podrá igualarte**- intuyo el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada abochornado, era tan fácil adivinar los pensamientos de aquel hombre. El Uchiha tomo con sus manos aquel rostro y lo volteo a su posición original

-**Siempre he sido un egoísta y no lo negare, pero no has pensado acaso que mi cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera que el tuyo. Te aseguro que puedo volver y cada noche rememorar lo que fácilmente podría acontecer hoy, solo si tu accedes a ello, yo respetare tu decisión**- hablo pausadamente

-**Accederé solo si me dices tu nombre, aquella es mi prioridad**- sentencio Naruto

-**Mi alma se marchita por el dolor que causa tu olvido pero aun así mi nombre es Sasuke-** respondió melancólicamente el moreno. Naruto vio esto y se decidió a cumplir sus palabras, envolvió en sus cálidos brazos a Sasuke y lo beso con devoción sintiendo en su corazón que aquello no era correcto pero como creerle si este mismo se contradecía y peleaba consigo mismo por desear con fervor consumar el amor profesado.

Las manos de Sasuke tocaron aquel cuerpo virgen y se sorprendió al notar que ya no poseía aquel débil cuerpo que antes deseo, ahora ya era todo un hombre pero aun conservaba aquella naturaleza que el rubio siempre odio por parecer una muchacha.

-**Sasuke… tu nombre suena en mis labios como un manjar prohibido, como la manzana que comió Adán y Eva al ser expulsados del paraíso**- suspiro extasiado el rubio mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de Sasuke y tocaba con pudor aquel níveo cuerpo que estaba en su disposición

-**Entonces seré la serpiente que te tentara a probar la manzana prohibida del Edén-** finiquito el tema. Sasuke desprendió la camisa que portaba Naruto y toco con posesión el frágil cuerpo, beso con pasión sus labios una y otra vez sin cansarse de aquella sensación que recorría a su cuerpo, exploro partes jamás vistas por otras personas y se dejo desnudar por aquellas inexpertas manos. Al estar ambos cuerpos desnudos, el pudor los abandono, dejando solo al deseo, sus manos buscaron aquel lugar más íntimo de ambos y como novatos de aquella materia demoraron en encontrar el ritmo adecuado hasta que sus cuerpos se movieron solos.

Sasuke no deseaba que Naruto sintiera dolor al poseer su cuerpo, así que dejándose llevar por su instinto preparo a su amante para que estuviera listo. Sonidos desconocidos llenaron el ambiente, provenientes de la boca del rubio que abochornado trataba de ocultar su rostro en el pecho del contrario y a mitigar sus roncos gemidos

-**No ocultes lo que por derecho me pertenece-** ordeno Sasuke mientras acariciaba con mayor ímpetu el cuerpo contrario para poder escuchar de aquellos rosados labios que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. El rubio trato de demostrar firmeza pero llegado al momento de su liberación debió de agarrarse del hombro de su compañero para no caer en el abismo del deseo. Sasuke miro con lujuria aquellas rosadas mejillas y alborotado cabello rubio, llenando su mente de fantasías que decidió cumpliría. El moreno beso cada rincón del dorado cuerpo bajo suyo, proclamándolo como propio y se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, necesitaba más de Naruto…

Sus manos se enrollaron en la cintura del menor, acomodándolo en una posición más cómoda

- **Tan solo aférrate a mí-** informo. Ambos cuerpos se acoplaron como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. El grito de dolor del menor se dejo escuchar y Sasuke trato de calmándolo besando su cuello con dulzura, al acostumbrarse a la intromisión, el rubio se comenzó a mover necesitando aquella fricción que sabia debía de ser exquisita

-**El dolor no nublara el deseo que tengo por ti**-afirmo Naruto al ver la inseguridad del Uchiha del poder hacerle daño. El mayor comprendió la orden y comenzó a guiar a la danza que se ha bailado desde la primera vez que el hombre experimento el amor físico y descubrió sus virtudes

-**Yo… ya no puedo… pensar ¿Qué… me has hecho?**- pregunto entre jadeos el menor al no poder crear una sola frase en su liviana mente, pero Sasuke no se encontraba en condiciones de responder, se sentía tan libre, tan feliz, Naruto siempre había logrado sacarlo de aquella oscuridad, aunque se sentía dolido, el siempre pensó que el rubio jamás lo iba a olvidar y a pesar de ello debió de recordarle el nombre con el cual lo habían llamado…

-**¡Sasuke!**- grito Naruto al sentir como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse, como solo podía observar al moreno cerca de su rostro y al no ver otra cosa de la cual aferrarse a la realidad, abrazo con agresividad al mayor provocando que la unión se sintiera más profunda, sacándole un chillido de placer a ambos amantes, pero que no se pudo comparar con el ultimo sonido que quebró el silencio de la noche y que resonó en la oscuridad al dejar de sentir sus cuerpos y dejarse llevar por aquella nueva sensación que embargaba a sus almas y que tan rápido como había llegado los abandonaba, devolviéndolos a la realidad

Ambos cuerpos bañados en sudor se recostaron con pesadez sobre la cama, mirándose intensamente, azul con negro, celeste con azabache, Naruto con Sasuke…

-**No sabes cuánto anhele este momento**- suspiro el mayor mientras abrazaba al rubio

-**Siempre te vi como alguien sublime, como algo imposible, alguien tan superior a mí, pero respóndeme la pregunta que embarga a mi alma… ¿Eres real Sasuke?-** pregunto ilusionado Naruto. Sasuke evadió su mirada, era mejor que aquello quedara como un recuerdo

-**No Naruto, no puedo ser real, jamás lo podre ser porque estoy demasiado corrompido por el odio y la venganza, jamás podremos estar juntos, tú me olvidaste y tienes tu vida mientras yo pos**e**o la mía, así son las cosas… pero por favor recuérdame como un hermoso sueño**- confirmo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y le daba la espalda al que hace poco había sido su amante. Los ojos de Naruto relampaguearon de furia mientras se paraba de la cama y encaraba al moreno

-**¿No eres real? Esa es tu respuesta… ¡No es posible Sasuke! Te sentía, sentí el latir de tu corazón mientras poseías mi cuerpo, sentí tu respiración en mi oído cuando me llamabas por mi nombre, vi el brillo de tus ojos cuando ambos tocamos el cielo con la punta de los dedos… aquellos detalles representan la vida… ¡No puedes decirme que no eres real!**- entrecerró los ojos

Sasuke se levanto precipitadamente y tomo al rubio del brazo sin despegar sus ojos de los contrarios.

-**No sabes lo que dices porque no recuerdas el daño que te cause, quizás si miras mi maldición recuerdes… pero no te quiero someter a aquello ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo como un sueño? ¿Por qué deseas saber una verdad que te puede destruir?**- pregunto con la voz cargada de dolor, Naruto no cambio la expresión de su cara

-**Porque solo con ella me sentiré libre de saber con certeza quién es la persona que amo y a la cual me entregu**e- afirmo al suavizar su expresión y palpar con delicadeza los labios del moreno. Sasuke suspiro, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos reveló su Mangekyo Sharingan. Un grito de sorpresa salió de los labios del rubio

-**Sasuke Uchiha**…- susurro aturdido en el instante en que sus parpados se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia, atrapándolo Sasuke en el momento preciso antes de caer al piso. Lo deposito con cuidado en la cama y lo acobijo con amor mientras llenaba de besos su rostro, se separo de su amado y se vistió con sus ropas.

Antes de saltar por la ventana miro por última vez a aquel lugar que vio lo que nadie nunca nadie sabrá y dijo:

-**Descansa Naruto, huye de mí y olvídame, nada bueno saldría si te quedas a mi lado pero por favor prevalece con vida hasta que yo muera, es lo único que te pido y a cambio no te dejare solo, resguardare tu alma en mi oscuridad y quizás en algún lugar lejano de algún día, sin obstáculos, nos volveremos a encontrar… Te amo Dobe y aquella es la maldición que deberás acarrear hasta el resto de tus días… lo s**i**ento**- y sin decir más el Uchiha se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, volvió con su paso rápido a la aldea del sonido y se volvió a sentar en el marco del ventanal de su oscura habitación, sus ojos volvieron a desenfocarse y se perdieron en la tétrica luna que aun no desaparecía en la noche

_"El paisaje desde Konoha no se ve tan apagado como aquí"_

**_Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios_**

_"Me pregunto cómo se verá si mancho sus calles con sangre de inocentes… ¿me detendrías Naruto? ¿O no me recordarías?"_

**_Y su risa descontrolada provoco que su poca cordura se quebrara_**

* * *

**_Culpo a este fic al libro Cumbres Borrascosas, porque yo nunca escribiría algo tan _****_trágico sin la inspiracion necesario_**

**_Les sere sincera, en esta ocasion no deseo sus review, solo publique esta historia porque deseaba hacerlo, ya que es mi primer lemmon _**

**_aunque me salio un poco poetico xd, pero esa era la idea_**

**_Y Gracias por leer mis desvaríos de fin de semana _**

**_Serranita_**


End file.
